Shattered Hearts
by itzalliballi
Summary: A series of drabbles on the characters.
1. She's Brunette

Hi. Okay, I KNOW that I should be working on updates. I do know that. But my inspiration for my stories is pretty much obsolete at the moment. But last night, I wrote my first drabble. And then another, and then well, I kind of couldn't stop writing them. So I know it's not much, but it's something, right? And hopefully, after I get back into writing, the stories will come back. Let's hope. :) Until then, I have my 100-word drabbles. I'll probably post about once a day, especially if I keep getting ideas like I am now. :)

**She's Brunette**

She's brunette.

He's sleeping with a brunette- like Ava. The girl is never blonde- like me. Olivia and Addison were both redheads. I've never seen him with a blonde. It shouldn't hurt, but it does. Because he's Alex, and I'm Izzie. I said he was a good guy. I messed up,and now he's sleeping with a brunette.

She's loud- a screamer. I hate screamers. She should be muzzled. He should be slapped. I'd said he was a good guy.

I lied. He hadn't changed at all. He wasn't a good guy. Denny was a good guy, and Denny died.


	2. Second In Command

Hi guys. let me know if you like them- or if you don't think I should post them. Okay?

Hope you enjoy!

**Second In Command**

He's Derek's best friend- he'll be his best man tomorrow.

Tomorrow, I marry Derek Shepherd. I will be Dr. Grey-Shepherd. And Mark Sloan will be second in command. To Derek and to me.

Derek doesn't know that I question who should be standing where in our arrangement. They both proposed, but I chose Derek. Derek had the ring- and the history.

Mark had a smirk and his leather jacket to block out the rain. Who proposes during a thunderstorm?

Tomorrow, I am marrying Derek Shepherd, and Mark will give me away. If I can let go of his arm.


	3. Sleep

**Sleep**

Sleep is for the weak.

It's the only thing you'd been able to decide in the three hours you'd tossed and turned in your bed. In your empty apartment. It was empty because your roommate was off having sex with Hahn. Your roommate was having sex with your idol, and you were home- not having sex.

Sleep is for the weak, but sex was for the fortunate. Since when was Callie Torres fortunate?

Your thoughts turned to Burke, but you pushed him away. He'd left you. You would not think about him. Even if you were alone in his bed.


	4. LA

**LA**

LA.

It was geographically not that far from you, but it felt like she'd left the country. LA was sunny, and Seattle was never dry. LA had brain-fried surfers. Seattle just had idiots.

The only thing they had in common was that they were on the west coast.

The biggest difference was that she was in one place, and you were in the other.

The biggest problem was, in fact, that they were two different places.

You had a problem when she was in a different zip code.

LA was not Seattle, and you were not happy about it.


	5. Scum

**Scum**

She treated you worse than scum.

You didn't even deserve a name. She was your sister's best friend. It meant nothing to her, though.

You wanted Meredith to take up for you, but she never did. Because Cristina had been her person since the first day of their internship. You were new- unwelcomed. It hadn't helped that you met Derek in the bar before you met her.

But you hadn't known that talking to a man to make you forget one problem would inevitably make it worse. You hadn't known. It didn't matter though. You were still less than scum.


	6. A Good Guy

**A Good Guy**

She called you a good guy. She told Meredith that, and you had freaked out. It would have been one thing if she told Meredith that you had cried, which was true. But she hadn't said that. She was confused, and you would have to make it right.

You were not a good guy. You'd hurt her. You'd hurt every woman that had ever cared about you. The one you hadn't turned your back on turned out to be crazy. So you're done with that. You wouldn't be that guy again.

You wouldn't get hurt, and you wouldn't hurt anyone.


	7. Best Friend

**Best Friend**

She's your roommate. She's your best friend. She is the one.

But you could never tell her. Even though you are better with words around her than anyone, you are not good enough.

She deserves the best. You are not the best. You haven't even been able to pass your intern test. Even if it did mean you got to meet her. You have failed, and she deserves a winner.

Like Mark Sloan. His name leaves a bitter taste in your mouth. He is successful. He can make her happy.

You'll let her be happy. She is your best friend.


	8. Club Member

**A Club Member**

She was another dirty mistress. You had a club, but sometimes you acted as if you didn't. You didn't follow rules. She had ruined the club, but somehow you were still intrigued.

Addison didn't hate her, which meant there was special about her. Addison could do anything. She had proved that- time and time again.

"Meredith." You grinned as you stepped onto the elevator. She was giggling, but you didn't ask why. She'd been giddy for days. You didn't want to know why.

"McSteamy." She blushed. You shook your head. She was a club member. She got a free pass.


	9. Cold Feet

**Cold Feet**

The bar was empty. Not that you're surprised. It was ten AM, but she'd called you, and even though you were suppose to be out getting your tux altered for the last time, you met her anyway. You'd been through this before, after all. Except that it was 15 years later, and on the opposite side of the country. You had met Addison in Central park in the fall.

It was May in Seattle, and you found Meredith in Joe's bar. "I'm scared." She whispered, and you nodded. Being scared was normal. Cold feet you could handle. Tears, you couldn't.


	10. Perfect

**Perfect**

Her name's Esme. She was blonde, racked, and she was clearly trying to get you to take her home. You couldn't though. When you looked into her brown eyes, you couldn't pretend. You would not make the mistake of confusing another girl with Izzie. Not when you lived with her. You had a rule against blondes.

Blondes made things fuzzy in the moment. They made it easy to forget their names.

Which is why you'd taken a liking to Angelica, who was dark, slender, and had absolutely no mouth-watering curves.

She was nothing you'd attach yourself to. She's perfect.


	11. Not Ordinary

**Not Ordinary**

She was your person- in good times and bad. You weren't exactly sure if the relationship was healthy, but it was the only lasting relationship you'd ever had, so you didn't exactly have room to judge.

She didn't think you could do it. She knew you better than anyone. She thought you and Derek were going to fail.

You were going to prove her wrong. You could make it work, and you could be happy. You could trust Derek, and you could have that house on his land with the kids. You could- and you would. You were not ordinary.


End file.
